1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to secondary display systems for computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems generally present data on a primary display which is often integral to the system. However, secondary displays (e.g., monitors, projectors, plasma displays and head-wearable displays) are desirable for a variety of purposes (e.g., to enhance communications in meetings and conferences and to simplify an application display by partitioning it into primary and secondary portions).
When used, for example, with a laptop computer, secondary display systems generally receive video display signals from one of the laptop's external ports (e.g., a video graphics array (VGA) port) which is limited to a predetermined resolution and refresh rate. Although resolution selection can be provided by other secondary display systems that process video data from the computer's CardBus slot, these systems typically require large, independent power sources (e.g., battery or power converter).